SamQuinn iPod Challenge
by Moldy Milk
Summary: The iPod challenge with the pairing of Sam/Quinn.  WARNINGS: gay pairing, fanon, some AU, mild sexuality


_Okay, so here are the rules:_

_1. Put your iPod (or other music player) on shuffle._

_2. For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song3. You may only use the pairing you choose4. You only have the length of the song to write and edit the drabble - no cheating!5. You have to use the songs in order - no skipping around!_

_Pairing chosen: Quinn/Sam (From Gone)_

_[P.S. on eight it is not only AU, but they are in their twenties. Enjoy!]_

* * *

><p>1) Beautiful Hangover - Big Bang<p>

Quinn groaned and held his hand as he sat up in bed. He looked over to his right to see Sam sleeping away. _The fuck did we do last night? I can't believe I have _another _hangover!_ Quinn thought. He began to get out of bed when he saw Sam shift under the covers and make a few sounds in his sleep. Quinn smiled at him; he was so beautiful. He felt his heart clench as he thought about the sweet drunken-kiss that had began their make out session last night. Instead of leaving the bed for the kitchen he got back under the covers and snuggled up to Sam.

2) Baby - Justin Bieber

Sam laughed a bit too loudly at Quinn's joke as they walked from the beach to his house. When they were at the door Quinn suddenly became rigid all over.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, brah." Quinn said with a smile. "I just… uhm… well… Sam, I really like you. You know that, right?"

"Ha, of course I do!" Sam leaned in and brushed his lips against the other's cheek. "What is this, some kind of marriage proposal?"

"O-of course not!" Quinn blushed.

3) Interlude - My Chemical Romance

Sam stared out the window to the moon. It was odd how you couldn't see the dome until you were close to it. He felt someone get into bed with him and looked over to see Quinn.

"I just wish someone could save us from this." he whispered.

"I know, brah, I know." Quinn said softly. "Me too."

3) Here (In Your Arms) - Hellogoodbye

Quinn grinned into their kiss as Sam pressed him harder into the backseat. They pulled apart for air, and while Quinn was trying to catch his breath Sam was leaving butterfly kisses on his cheeks and whispering sweet things to him. His hot breath made Quinn shiver; not from the cold night air that was exposed to them in the convertible, but from the intensity of having his loved one right there with him. He tightened his hold on Sam's middle and laughed quietly. He never wanted to let go of him. He always wanted to be right here in his arms.

4) Lollipop Pt. 2 - Big Bang

Sam watched Quinn as he rode the waves on his surfboard. There was a certain… swag, if you want to call it that, that he had while surfing. Quinn got back on the beach and ran over to Sam.

"Hey there, brah." he greeted him. "What d'you got there?"

Sam grinned around the lollipop in his mouth, "What do you think it is?"

"Practice?"

Sam blushed deeply, but instead of backing off he licked the candy seductively and began to give it what could only be explained as a blow job. Oh, he knew exactly how to get Quinn on edge.

5) The Kids From Yesterday - My Chemical Romance

Sam could hear sniffles from the sleeping bag beside him. He knew who was in there: his best friend Quinn. Astrid had put a cassette tape into the small portable radio Quinn had kept at his side for dear life and a sad tune filled the room. Finally he gained some courage and slipped out of his sleeping bag to snuggle into the other one with his friend. When he unzipped Quinn's, Quinn looked up at him with large puffy eyes. The moonlight made the tears on his cheeks shine beautifully.

"Figured you might want some company." Sam explained as he zipped the bag back up and cuddled close to his friend.

"I… I just wish we could reverse this. I miss them so much." Quinn's hoarse voice tried to scratch out.

"Me too… but at least we've got each other, right?"

"Yeah."

Quinn suddenly kissed him very quickly on the lips. Sam smiled at him and they fell asleep with the sounds of unknown artists and dreams of "yesterday".

6) Heavy Metal Lover - Lady GaGa

Quinn moaned and grabbed the back of Sam's hair as he ground their crotches together. They were panting hard in the small space of the closet. They hadn't gotten time alone together in over a week, and so when Astrid and Edilio had left them in search for food he couldn't give up the chance to talk dirty to Sam and get him hard. They had to be quick if they didn't want to get caught. It was hot and sticky and dark and they were both just so _horny_. He couldn't remember a time when they made out and he felt this much of a need to get off. He just wanted to throw his head back and moan out so loudly it would make a prostitute blush.

7) Nyappy in the World - Antic Café

Sam looked at the scar on his knee. He could still remember exactly what had happened that day when he and Quinn had been only eight.

"_C'mon, Sam!" Quinn yelled behind him as he got onto his bicycle. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat!"_

"_I'm not a scaredy-cat!" Sam pouted._

"_Then get on your bike and ride with me! Or are you too chicken?"_

_Sam stared at him hard and finally threw one leg over the bicycle and tried to follow his friend. But his ride was short-lived, for the next moment there was a crash and he was on the ground with a bleeding knee. He rocked back and forth as tears streamed down his face. Quinn helped him get cleaned up after. He was very upset about it for most of the afternoon until Quinn gave him an ice cream and a kiss._

8) Beer In The Bar - Basshunter

Quinn sprayed his hair with hairspray one more quick time before running down the stairs and shrugging a jacket on. He answered the knocking door to see Sam standing there in leather pants and a crisp white button-up that was mostly buttoned down and showed off his clavicles and pectorals. Quinn grinned at him and pulled him out to the car. They drove to the club and as soon as they entered they looked around in amazement as the light show the DJ was playing then. A woman in a skin-tight latex dress offered them both drinks and they both accepted. Soon enough they were dancing together drunkenly in the middle of the dance floor.

Quinn made eye-contact with Sam and smiled again. What was supposed to be a small kiss turned into a make out and grind fest while they danced. The woman offered them another beer, and they accepted with stupid smiles plastered to both their lips.

9) Sinkin' Soon - Norah Jones

Wait, where did the teacher go? Everyone was frantic and asking where teachers, parents, siblings, convenience store workers, and anyone else over the age of fifteen were. Sam wanted to answer, but he had none. He tried to be strong, though. Not only for the kids, but also for Quinn and himself. He wouldn't let even a hint of doubt into his voice or into the sentences he spoke. His main concern was Quinn, and he knew from experience that when Quinn couldn't be the strong one, Sam was the only one that could take the burden.

As he talked to Quinn with words of encouragement and optimism he noticed that he had stopped listening and was staring at the moon. He stopped talking and waited for Quinn to turn to face him. As soon as they made eye-contact they both knew that nothing would be good again.

10) Cosmic Love - Florence + The Machine

They say that love makes you blind. And it did… but in a different way. It had made Quinn blind, but then cured him and let him see again. When the adults disappeared he didn't know how to react; he never thought about adults. He was always thinking about Sam, wondering about Sam, writing about Sam, with Sam. Adults had lost a place in his life. Actually, everyone who wasn't Sam had. But when the adults had disappeared Sam helped him regain his sight. Suddenly he could see others and the pain they were also going through. In the middle of the night when he couldn't see, but only feel, and he was kissing Sam oh-so-tenderly, he was able to forget. But he never became blind again; something like that wouldn't let you.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this! I haven't done an shuffle fic in a while, nor have I posted any fan fiction for a long time, so I decided to give you guys who follow me a treat! I'm sorry that these aren't super slashy, but I tried! I love these books and this pairing, but sadly there isn't much fiction up for it right now… it'll get popular soon enough though. So anyways, I hope you all liked this. Please review! I love you all!<em>

_~Moldy Milk_


End file.
